Ocean's Wings: The Forgotten Children
by lyricalgurl8
Summary: After surviving the "Quest to Hell, Literally", Percy expected to have a normal life. Well, as normal as someone like her gets. Though, she didn't expect that success with a major quest deserves another one! When's a girl gonna get a break! "At least you have me, Damsel Fish." "...Shut up."


Hi Guys! Happy New Year! Sorry about the long silence there. I've been struggling with this on my end since this is something that dogbiscuit and I were working on, and since I've kinda lost contact with him, yeah. It's been very bumpy with this.

But anyway, yay! I finished! Now, technically, this is just a prologue, so it's gonna be a bit shorter than usual, but hey, I can't seem to make it longer without making it feel forced.

Thank you all SO MUCH for the support you've given Ocean's Wings! For all those who've reviewed and followed and favorited (Is that even a word?), THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Now, without further ado, let me give you the Prologue of our sequel, **Ocean's Wings: Forgotten Children**!

 **Σχετικά με την ιστορία!**

—

King.

A word that means so little, and yet, so much at the same time. As a king, one would need to set an example to your people. One would need to be resolute in matters that most people find daunting. One would need to find the strength to go on when other people would just prefer to give up and stay on the sidelines, watching others toil for them. As a king, one would need to be the first to charge head-on into battle, and the last to retreat. One would need to be fair when the situation is all but calling you to be prejudiced. As a king, one would need to rise above the rest and prove to their subjects that they are worthy of leading them. Selfless, resolute, courageous, loyal. Those are the qualities a good king must possess.

A god.

A word that both shackles and frees. A god has the freedom of time, of aging. They have the ability to withstand things that a normal mortal would balk at, seeing as it would spell their ultimate demise. A god has the freedom of power. They have abilities that people can only dream of. Teleportation. Magic. They themselves are their own limits. And yet, as a god, they are as tied to their promises and vows, more so than a regular human being. There would be consequences that would span generations should a god prove to be unfaithful to their vows. To their domains. As a result of their own power, one would more often than not, drown in their own arrogance. In their own belief that they can do anything so long as it does not alter the natural state of things. Selfish, often undecided, and often has cowardice in spades. Those are qualities that would be found in a god.

A king. A god. Two words that are so very similar, and yet so different both at the same time. Both are at the top of the food chain, the leading voice to build or destroy. Both are the source of change, both good and bad. And yet, one can say that one cannot be a good king and a good god both at the same time. That the qualities that are found in one more often than not, are missing in the other.

And that, in Poseidon's opinion, is the crux of the matter.

He sighed in frustrated annoyance as he listened to the current argument that was happening in one of the many courtly audiences that had taken place ever since the fiasco that was the Summer Solstice a few months ago. Word had spread throughout the Ancient Greek world about the quest his daughter, his most precious daughter, and her friends undertook in order to bring balance to the Olympians once more. On how she and three others retrieved two of the three most powerful artifacts in their world from the grasp of an overeager-to-live-up-to-his-domain War God. On how she had challenged said War God and won. On how she braved the Underworld to prove to Olympus that he, her father, was innocent and above any and every accusation that the Lord of the Sky had hurled at him.

It was the one of the proudest moments of his existence. And one of the most terrifying.

Knowing that your only Daughter, the only one that the Fates had seen fit to gift you with, was undertaking a quest that most others would fail at, to help you at something that you yourself are powerless on, and to survive and succeed, had both made him the proudest Father, and the most lowly of men.

Though, with her success, he thought that he could now breathe for a bit. Oh, he wasn't an idiot to think that this would be the last debacle that would involve him and everything of his for at least this century. With the news that his dearest daughter, his Percy, had brought him and his brother that Solstice, of course he knew that he would have his work cut out for him. To think, **Father** is now stirring. Oh, not enough to be overtly noticeable by the minor gods and goddesses. An unusual amount of monsters released from Tartarus, the crime rate of the world going up, the general viciousness the current governments have towards what makes the Western Civilization tick. The little things. Not noticeable to all but the Original Six.

Of course, Zeus had all but forbid the Council in breathing so much as a word on what, exactly, had transpired on the Fates' damned quest that June. And, so, as per the natural course of things, this little tidbit was now the hottest rumor in Olympus and beyond. And that includes Atlantis, unfortunately.

As such, he was now sitting inside one of the temples inside Atlantis that was dedicated to war efforts, listening to a full court argue about what steps are to be made with regards to making Atlantis, and everything she holds dear, as safe as possible. Now, normally, he as king would be the first to hold these meetings, to have his precious kingdom and home protected against all odds. And as a god, he would be already used to long meetings, with nothing happening but everyone arguing with one another, as per the norm for Council meetings in Olympus. What he wasn't used to was that the said meetings happened. Every. Single. Day.

He sighed once more as he rubbed his temples to ward away the migraine that was slowly getting more and more unbearable each passing hour.

It probably wasn't helping that there was a screaming match happening on front of him at that moment.

"Pray tell, _why_ would we increase funds for the _soldiers_?! The funds themselves would be much more useful if the scholars have them! Who else provides your soldiers with the weapons they carry?!"

"And yet, who exactly are the ones the kingdom depends on whenever there is a threat?! The soldiers! That's who! We need more people willing to defend Atlantis and thus, we need those funds!"

"And are you telling me that the ludicrous amount you proposed is all going to the recruitment drive? Are you lacking on your legions of sharks? Or are you lining your pockets with what's left?"

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

"This was a bad idea," Poseidon sighed as he closed his eyes and dearly wished he could bang his head onto the table in front of him just so he could stop listening to the verbal brawl in front of him that was quickly spiraling out of control.

"A few more minutes, My Lord, and we can interject for a recess. It looks as if both Palaemon and Electra are running out of insults for the other," a high pitched voice sounded to his right. Despite his raging migraine, Poseidon smiled as he gazed at the gray haired man beside him.

"Apologies, Delphin. I forgot that this racket would be worse for you than for me."

Delphin smiled at that, his completely black eyes crinkling with warmth. "When you're the Lieutenant of the Atlantian Armies, My Lord, you'll get used to this level of volume once a meeting is held."

The God of the Sea's smile gained a melancholic tinge as he gazed through one of the windows of the temple. "And that says quite a bit with regards to the so-called 'peace' my brother is so keen on insisting we have."

Delphin grimaced lightly at the god's statement, but stayed quiet. It wasn't as juicy as the rumors that sparked up this string of useless meetings in the first place, but it was well-known in the Atlantis that the Lord of the Sky is an arrogant braggart that wants to have the image of an almighty, benevolent ruler whose rule was wrought with peace and tranquility, but truthfully was just the image of a spoiled overgrown baby.

The Lord of Dolphins tuned out the argument that was still ongoing in favor of his surroundings. As with everything in Atlantis, the temple they were residing in was filled with Doric columns that rose up to its rich abalone ceiling, normally making the room glow in a multitude of colors once the light hits it just right. The walls were done tastefully in shades of cream and beige, with murals of the royal family adorning them. His grimace turned melancholy as he observed the one hanging behind the head of the table.

The mural was depicting his Lord, Trident raised triumphantly to the sky, a glittering Atlantis at his back. At his right stood a man with the exact same black hair, the same sea-green eyes as the Lord of the Seas, though his skin was colored green and instead of feet, he had two tails. He was holding a silver Trident in his hand, with his twisted conch shell hanging on his hip. He looked at Poseidon with pride and with barely concealed admiration. Triton. On the other side was a woman who looked to be as beautiful as the Queen of the Heavens herself. Hair as black as night and brown eyes shining with power, she could rival those of Olympus in terms of beauty. Unlike Triton, she was not armed, though she was wearing the feminine version of the armor that both Poseidon and Triton were sporting. On her head, little red horns that resemble crab claws peaked up from her hair, making her look even more exotic. Amphitrite.

They were imposing in the mural. The picture of a powerful family. A trinity.

In reality, it was a completely different story.

..oo00oo..

"For the love of the ocean, peace!" Poseidon's deep voice cut through yet another round of insults between the God of Sharks and the Mother of Harpies as their voices reached an all-time high. Immediately, the entire room went still as all eyes focused on the irritated visage of the Lord of the Sea.

"I understand your points, every one of you, but arguing will get us nowhere! I have heard your arguments, your counter-arguments, and your counter-counter-arguments! And yet whenever we try to vote on a path, none of you would rather think of the welfare of our entire domain than yourselves!" This had almost all of them, particularly Palaemon and Electra, flushing with shame.

Poseidon sighed as he gave up all pretenses of being alright and buried his face on his hands.

"If someone has something to say other than all of your circling arguments, now is the time!"

"My Lord," Delphin's chattering voice sounded like it was shouted inside the silent room. "There is a herald at the door."

At that, Poseidon wearily straightened from his position, gesturing for the door to open. Immediately, the door itself opened by itself, revealing a herald that was nervously wringing his hands. As he realized that the door had opened for him, the herald jumped up to attention and hurriedly bowed to the room at large.

"Yes? What is it?" Poseidon sighed as he slumped into his seat, no doubt waiting for MORE bad news.

"My Lord, my sincerest apologies for interrupting the meeting, but Lord Apollo has requested for an audience with you."

"Apollo?" The Lord of the Seas blinked at that. He should have sensed the other if he was indeed in Atlantis. Though, once he checked, it seemed that Apollo really was in Atlantis. At his throne room no less.

"I must really be more tired than I thought," he sighed as he stood up from his seat, prompting the entire room to do the same.

"We shall continue this meeting at a later date. For the sake of time, reflect on my words."

"As you wish, My Lord."

The Lord of the Sea quickly exited the temple and made his way towards where he could feel Apollo was waiting. Well, it looks like his nephew was behaving himself with the feel of things, but with him personally arriving doesn't bode well.

At the entrance of the Throne Room, Triton was waiting for him, his face carefully blanked out of all emotions.

"Triton."

"Father."

Ah. So, he felt Apollo's arrival then.

Nodding to his heir, he gestured to the guards that were posted on either side of the Throne Room's doors. Immediately, they saluted and opened the massive doors, revealing a room that was mostly similar to the temple he just came from. Doric columns, an abalone ceiling shining in all colors of the rainbow, and a massive mural depicting the Royal Trinity of Atlantis, though this time Amphitrite was wearing a long white gown shimmering in the light. In front of the mural were three thrones, with the placements exactly as with the mural.

And in the exact center of the room, the God of Prophesies was standing stock still, his blue eyes studying the mural with alarming seriousness.

"Apollo."

The blond blinked as he turned towards Poseidon and Triton, an easy going smile flitting into his lips seamlessly and blue eyes glittering with mischief.

"Ah, Uncle P! And Tri! Sorry about coming here without further notice, but I needed an actual escape this time. Help?"

Triton sighed a bit at the quick transition but Poseidon just nodded as the two gods reached their respective thrones and sat down on them.

"What did you do this time, Apollo?" Poseidon sighed as he massaged his temples, trying to lighten the migraine-induced chaos the day had brought.

"Weeeeeeeeell, I kindaaaa pushed dear old Dad's buttons one too many times?" The Sun God smiled winsomely at his uncle, prompting the Sea God to run an exasperated hand down his face.

"Right. Details, please. We need to know how to pitch this so my Uncle doesn't turn his wrath on Atlantis because we housed you when you were in trouble with him." Triton deadpanned at the blond, seeing as Poseidon looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all.

"I'll be more than happy with giving you details, Cousin! Though, can we keep this a little bit private? Don't want to ruffle Dad's feathers more than it already is, right?" The blond's smile turned a little sheepish as he turned to look at the guards posted inside the room.

Poseidon just nodded and gestured the guards towards the massive doors. Immediately, all of them saluted and vacated the room.

Once the doors closed with a resounding bang, both the Lord of the Seas and his heir slumped down on their thrones, faces suddenly lining with tension both were feeling.

Apollo, to his credit, immediately dropped the devil-may-care attitude and trained serious blue eyes on the both of them. He snapped his fingers, and immediately in front of the God of Medicine, a table laden with ambrosia and a jug full of nectar appeared.

"I knew that the situation wasn't good, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"You have no idea, Cousin," Triton sighed as he stood up from his throne and proceeded to gorge himself full on the provided ambrosia squares.

"Triton, slow down. You'll choke otherwise," Poseidon sighed, not moving from his slouched form.

Apollo just went and filled a glass full of the nectar and wordlessly handed it to the Lord of the Sea. Said god just grunted in thanks and drank the glass dry in one long draught.

"If I choke, at least I won't be able to see Mother's smug face leering at us again," Triton scowled at his father, his cheeks still bulging with food.

"I take it that the lady of the house is not included in the stress you are participating in?"

"No. She's insinuating that with the possibility of war, Triton and I need her more than ever. And thus milking the opportunity with everything that she's got."

"Ahh. Yikes." The God of Sun winced at that. Amphitrite was well known for her frivolousness with her husband's domain and influence. "Speaking of milk, she's asking for my sacred cow's ones, isn't she?"

" ** _TO TAKE BATHS WITH_** ," Triton hissed out, spraying bits of ambrosia in Apollo's general direction.

"Dear Fates, they're called SACRED for a reason," Apollo sighed as he wiped off the bits of food that managed to land on his person.

"Yes, well. I apologize in advance for the upcoming mess, Apollo." Poseidon sighed as he buried his face in his hands for Fates-know-how-many-times that day.

The blond let out a slight wince at that.

"You're not the only one who needs to apologize, Uncle. As much as I would like to say that this is a social visit and that in my infinite wisdom I managed to foretell that you guys needed pick-me-ups, I came on business."

At his words, Triton immediately stopped stuffing his face and hurriedly chewed the ambrosia already in his mouth as he stared at the Sun God with something close to terror in his eyes. In contrast, Poseidon stiffened and slowly brought his hands away from his face, his sea-green eyes meeting somber blue ones.

"Has your Oracle given a prophecy then, Nephew?"

Apollo's grim visage nodded as the Lord of the Sea's countenance shifted to something pained and worried.

"Are you absolutely certain that the prophecy is for us, Apollo?" Triton blurted out as he finally swallowed the last of the food he has stuffed in his mouth.

"It's somehow specific for you and your father, Tri. Or rather, your domain," Apollo sighed.

Poseidon closed his eyes in resignation. "What is it, then, Apollo?"

" _A war refought, then neutral now a threat_

 _The search for a crown to control the sea must be met_

 _Sea's fruit shall go south_

 _And trick words from gods' mouth_

 _Its destruction for balance to be met._ "

"No," Triton whispered, face pale with horror as his mind sorted out the implications of the prophecy.

"This does not leave this room, Triton, Apollo." Poseidon rumbled out, his green eyes shimmering with power.

"Of course not, Dad! But, does it NEED to be Percy?! She just finished her big quest!" Triton whimpered as he bit his fingernails in worry.

"This is what happens when a god breaks an oath on the River Styx, son. No matter that the woman I found was the one," Poseidon's voice was steady, though his posture was that of a defeated man.

The God of Prophesies plastered a smile on his face, though it looked more of a grimace than a real smile. "Good news is that this is a quest. Shall I ask my Oracle to deliver the quest to Percy's friends? Or shall you deliver it yourself?"

"Through your Oracle, Apollo. Zeus must not be alerted to the fact that we have knowledge about this," Poseidon's glinting eyes surveyed the two present. Apollo nodded in acquiescence. Triton bit his lip as he nodded reluctantly.

"I'll ask Iris to inform Chiron about this. Meanwhile," Apollo's countenance went from solemn to cheerily perky in an instant. "I'll be visiting my favorite gelato shop in Paris! Afterall, Father can't find me there! He HATES gelato. Toodles!"

"Thank you Apollo." The Lord of the Seas nodded gratefully as the Sun God teleported out of the Throne Room, leaving him and his anxious heir alone.

"Your thoughts, son?"

"We need to warn her, Dad. She's on a victory high. And with the monsters being more restless than they have been in a century, she needs information," the Heir of the Seas sighed.

"I see. Even on our end?"

"Yes. We're more well off because our domain cannot be reached by normal monsters, as well as normal demigods, but our army has its own share of problems."

"It seems I needs to set aside funds at Palaemon's request then."

"Yes."

A beat of silence passed.

"Dad, can I-?"

"Of course, my son. I thought you'd never ask."

Poseidon smiled as Triton brightened like the stars.

"You'll need to meet your stepmother properly, after all."

—

There we go! Sorry for the sucky rhyming. It seems like the best my 20 year old self 5 years ago could come up with dogbiscuit and yeah. I'm internally cringing at this, but I can't seem to make it better. Poetry is _so not_ my forte _._ Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Love it? Hate it? Tell me and I'll do my best to make do without a Beta.

Cheers!


End file.
